wasted_a_post_apocalyptic_pub_crawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
Cooler CA-4 Terminal Entries
CoolAir Evacuation Staging Terminal Greetings, Coolermates! If you are reading this message, it means you have been successfully thawed out of cryogenic sleep and are ready to lay down the foundations for a brand new civilization! Now before you go running out into the great unknown, please take a moment to peruse this document: these few minutes could save your life and the lives of your fellow Coolermates! * Evacuation Staging Areas * Survival Tips & Hints * Quit Evacuation Staging Areas You are currently standing in the CoolAir Evacuation Colony's "Evacuation Staging Area." This area houses several meeting rooms and facilities related to your colony's field of expertise. Though the CoolAir Evacuation Colony is stocked with enough food and survival supplies to last a few weeks, it is important for the continued survival of human civilization that you and your fellow Coolermates cooperate to create a sustainable and habitable world above. The Evacuation Staging Area should be used to collaborate and draft up a comprehensive plan for surviving in the new world, and most importantly, making contact with other Cool Air Evacuation Colonies as soon as possible. Consult the Survival Tips & Hints section for more info. Survival Tips & Hints The CoolAir Evacuation Colony was designed to house the best and brightest members of society during a catastrophic event. As such, the world above may be a much different place than you left it. Please select the nature of your catastrophe: * In case of a Volcanic Event * In case of a Flooding Event * In case of a Seismic Event * In case of a Nuclear Event * Back In case of a Volcanic Event In case of a Volcanic Event... Be aware that magma is hot and should be handled with care. Avoid contact with skin, eyes, or hair, as burning may occur. If you find yourself on fire, stop, drop, and roll. If a fellow Coolermate is on fire, verbally remind them to stop, drop, and roll. Please note that the effectiveness of stopping, dropping, and rolling is greatly diminished if immolation is the result of submersion in magma. If cooled magma is preventing exit from the CoolAir Evacuation Colony, it may be necessary to drill your way out. If your colony is not equipped with a drill, please stand by while a fellow colony comes to your assistance. In case of a Flooding Event In case of a Flooding Event... Be aware that during cryogenic sleep muscles may atrophy, so it is important to take necessary precautions before attempting to swim. Also be aware that the CoolAir Evacuation Colony may be completely submerged in water. In this case, getting out may be very difficult, if not impossible. This should be a point of conversation with your Coolermates. Lastly, be sure to collect any dirt or dust particles that may have been left behind by you or your fellow Coolermates as they may carry a high premium in an aquatic society. In case of a Seismic Event In case of a Seismic Event... In case of an aftershock, locate the nearest desk and duck and cover underneath until the event has passed. Be aware that street signs and roadmaps should be read with skepticism, as they may not accurately reflect the topography of the world. In case of a Nuclear Event In case of a Nuclear Event... Prolonged exposure to nuclear fallout may cause mutations to occur. If such a mutation does occur, determine if your mutation can be used to benefit your colony. If it cannot, please submit yourself to your fellow Coolermates for immediate quarantine. Additionally, roaches and other vermin may have survived the explosion and may provide a valuable source of protein when the colony's supplies have been exhausted. Roach farming is highly recommended. Quit Goodbye, and good luck in the new world! '- Alistair Hubbard,' Founder, Alistair Research Labs CoolAir Presentation Projector CoolAir Presentation Projector Controls Make a selection below: * Turn off projector * Quit Personal Terminals Action Welcome to Alistair BBS! * MESSAGE: Action * Quit MESSAGE: Action From: jims.ca4 To: all.ca4 Subject: Action People, we have been through this a thousand times. If we don't all agree on an Administrator NOW, the Soviet Nukes will make a decision for us. We were supposed to have decided on an Administrator hours ago. What we need here is ACTION, not political grandstanding. So long as we don't decide on an Administrator, the CoolAir doors will stay open, and so long as those CoolAir doors are open, we're sitting here with our cheeks wide open, waiting for a big Soviet missile to devastate our chambers. SO, vote for ACTION. Vote for ME, Jim Sterlings. '- Jim Sterlings'